Mot de Passe
by Fuu March
Summary: Naruto hanya mencoba membangunkan si raven yang sial tidurnya seperti manusia belajar mati. [SasuNaru] Spesial for #HappyFluff #PartyPuP


Pagi itu minggu, hari pertama dalam kalender yang keseluruhan tanggalnya dicetak merah magenta. Hari dimana kau bisa bersantai dari hari-hari melelahkan seminggu belakangan.

Setidaknya sebagian besar orang menganggapnya demikian, tapi tidak untuk si bungsu Uzumaki. Ini masih tetap hari yang sama seperti sebelumnya, hari sibuk dimana ia masih harus mengurus modelnya yang punya jadwal kelewat padat karena sedang naik daun belakangan.

Pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu menghela napas ketika netra birunya melirik jam digital diatas nakas, dua jam lagi ada sesi pemotretan untuk majalah _fashion_ bulanan, dan lihat, modelnya bahkan belum bangun sekarang.

Naruto mendesah. Sesekon kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya setelah kemudian menyambar tas berisi berkas yang diperlukan dimeja dan mengenakan sweater toska kesayangannya juga memastikan telah mengunci pintu apartemen, ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu lain disamping apartemen miliknya, membukanya kasar kemudian membangunkan si model—merangkap kekasih—nya itu bagaimanapun caranya.

"Sasuke teme, bangun kau sialan.."

 **Mot De Passe © Fuu**

••

 **NARUTO** dan semua karakter didalam cerita adalah milik _**Kishimoto Masashi**_.

Saya hanya penggemar yang membuat plot fanfiksi ini.

 **Main chara** : _Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki._

 **T** Rated

 **Warning(s)** : _AU_ , Shounen-ai, **OOC parah** , _Typo(s), Fluff_ ( **mungkin** ), tidak sesuai EYD, minim deskripsi, dan segala kekurangan dalam penulisan lainnya.

 **Didedikasikan untuk Event** _ **#HappyFluff**_

 _ **#PartyPuP**_

.

.

 **Gak suka? Jangan baca!**

Here we go..

Ini adalah kali ke empat Naruto berteriak di telinga Uchiha Sasuke, setelah mendobrak pintu kamar si model tampan bersurai raven pemuda pirang itu langsung menguncang tubuh setengah telanjangnya sekuat tenaga, mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya dengan berbagai cara, namun lihat apa yang terjadi pemuda jangkung seumurannya itu bahkan tak memberikan respon berarti. Selimutnya bahkan sudah disibak sejak tadi tapi si raven ini tak terganggu sama sekali.

Naruto menggeram, sekilas melintas ide jahat dalam otaknya. Berpikir mungkin tak ada salahnya mencoba pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengarahkan jarinya kearah hidung si raven kemudian menjepitnya gemas. Menghalang akses pernapasannya bekerja biasanya bisa mengganggu tidur seseorang. Naruto menyeringai.

Lima detik kemudian masih tak ada respon, Naruto menyernyit. Didetik kelima belas Naruto mulai kawatir, hey bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama, kenapa si sialan ini belum juga terbangun? Namun ketika dirinya melirik ke arah bibir si raven yang bergerak-gerak pelan menarik napas, rahangnya langsung mengeras. "Teme sialan.. kau sedang tidur atau belajar mati.."

Teriaknya kesal sambil melempar batal kearah Sasuke yang hanya bergumam pelan sambil berputar malas membelakangi Naruto. Naruto kehilangan kata-kata berakhir menjatuhkan bokongnya ke permukaan _bed cover_ hitam bermotif sulur.

"Teme~"

Si pirang akhirnya beringsut ke punggung telanjang si raven menyerah membangunkan kekasihnya itu, kehabisan ide lebih tepatnya.

Ini selalu saja tarjadi di akhir pekan, hari dimana jadwal Sasuke selalu padat sampai larut. Naruto bahkan ingat tadi mereka tiba di apartemen hampir pukul empat setelah perjalanan panjang dari Akita kembali ke Tokyo. Dan sekarang mereka harus bergegas lagi ke lokasi yang berbeda untuk pemotretan tak sampai dua jam dari sekarang.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Dia hanya istirahat tiga jam tadi, tak bisa dikatakan tiga jam sebenarnya, karena hampir setiap setengah jam sekali matanya akan selalu reflek terbuka untuk mengecek jam bekernya, takut-takut ia menutup mata terlalu lama dan melewatkan jadwal pemotretan berujung menghancurkan karir Sasuke. Berlebihan memang.

Tapi sebenarnya itulah yang selalu terjadi di mimpinya, berulang-ulang hingga ia selalu terbangun dalam tenggang waktu yang nyaris sama setiap kali kejadian terburuk kembali diputar.

 _Well_ , membangun semua yang mereka capai hingga saat ini bukanlah hal yang mudah ngomong-ngomong. Mereka memulainya dari nol dengan kerja keras. Selalu jatuh namun tetap berusaha berdiri bersama, tahun-tahun terberat ketika lampu sukses belum menyorot tempatmu berdiri. Dan membayangkan dirinya menghancurkan itu semua selalu saja menjadi mimpi buruk ditiap tidurnya.

Naruto mendesah untuk kesekian kali, tangannya beralih memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke, wajahnya mendekat kearah punggung telanjang—yang selalu diimpi-impikan penggemarnya—si raven yang hangatnya hampir membuatnya mengatuk, bau sabunnya bahkan masih kentara, si bungsu Uchiha ini pasti menyempatkan mandi sebelum melempar dirinya ke alam mimpi. Wanginya benar-benar adiktif membuat Naruto ingin terus menempelkan hidungnya disana berlama-lama. Namun ketika dirinya mengingat kembali tujuan awal dia ada di sana pelukannya malah bertambah erat. "Sasuke, bangun~"

Suaranya serak dan terlalu pelan, namun ketika ada tangan yang meremas pelan kemudian mencium ujung jari tangannya, Naruto langsung mendengus kesal.

"Teme.."

"Hn.." hanya gumaman pelan yang menjawab rengekannya.

"Sasuke.."

Kali ini pemuda raven itu merespon dengan berbalik menghadap kearahnya, tangannya balas memeluk si pirang, manariknya pelan hingga wajah mereka sejajar diatas bantal dengan tubuh saling merapat.

"Apa?"

Naruto diam sesaat melupakan kekesalannya, safirnya mengamati penuh-penuh wajah tampan pemuda yang hampir tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu, memperhatikan setiap perubahan kecil yang terjadi disana, dan mendapati dirinya menyukai cara oniks hitam itu memakunya dalam-dalam, terlampau menghanyutkan membuatnya tak ingin berpaling melainkan ingin terus berada disana lebih lama.

Sekian menit berlalu, puluhan kedipan mata saling beradu, posisi mereka pun tak ada yang berubah, namun ketika tangan tan berpindah tempat dari pinggang ke tengkuk leher si raven bukan hanya mata yang kini beradu.

Itu bukanlah ciuman panjang penuh lumatan, hanya tempelan lembut dengan bisikan manis di telinga.

"Ohayou.."

dan Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak meloloskan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

"Pagi," Satu ciuman ringan mendarat lama di kening kiri Naruto sebagai balasan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Naruto mendengus. "Kalau tidur tak sampai tiga jam setelah bekerja keras seharian dan harus terus terbangun untuk mengecek jam beker hampir tiap setengah jam sekali itu bisa dikatakan nyenyak, well tidurku nyenyak kalau begitu." ada nada sarkas yang kentara disana, matanya bahkan setengah memincing saat mengatakannya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Dan kenapa kesannya kau seperti sedang mengarahkan kekesalanmu padaku"

"Karena setelah aku harus terpaksa meninggalkan tidur nyenyakku, aku masih harus membangunkan manusia egois yang tidurnya bahkan lebih parah dari orang belajar mati." Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menangkap nada sarkastik disana. Namun lihat si pirang ini, kata-katanya tak selaras dengan tindakan. Disaat bibirnya sibuk menyerapah pemiliknya malah semakin merapat kearahnya, tangan kanannya bahkan enggan berpindah dari poni panjang Sasuke. Kali ini si raven yang mendengus.

"Keputusanku agar tak mengatakannya ternyata benar, buktinya kau ada disini sekarang" senyuman miring Sasuke membuat jembatan di kening si pirang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"..." Tak ada balasan. Sasuke malah semakin memeluknya erat, kedua kakinya pun mengambil bagian untuk mengunci si pirang agar tak lepas.

"Sasu.." Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman dengan mata masih memincing membalas senyuman miring si raven.

"Tadi, setelah kita kembali ke apartemen, agensi menelpon" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si pirang membuat pemiliknya mengerang pelan. "Katanya pemotretan ditunda sampai waktu yang tak bisa di pastikan karena cuaca yang tak memungkinkan"

Mendengarnya membuat si pirang menggeram, tangannya kemudian mencoba menjauhan Sasuke untuk menatapnya tajam tapi si raven tak mau melepaskannya malah makin mempererat dekapannya. Naruto menyerah. "Kenapa tak bilang"

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur" nadanya turun lebih rendah. Kalau saja Sasuke tak mengatakan di telinganya langsung, si pirang mungkin akan meminta siaran ulang.

"Bukan itu alasan utamanya, benar" kalimat itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Karena aku ingin berakhir seperti sekarang, kau dengan semua usahamu yang membangunkan manusia egois ini, dan menyerah lalu memelukku seperti ini"

Ia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum menatap balik ke arah kelereng biru yang paling disukainya. "Kau tak pernah mengijinkanku masuk sendiri ke apartemenmu padahal aku sudah memberikan kunci apartemenku padamu. tapi kau? kapan Naruto, kapan kau menjawab lamaranku,"

Naruto yang awalnya memasang wajah bersalah langsung berubah menyernyitkan keningnya. "Huh?"

Mengerti akan kebingungan kekasihnya, Sasuke akhirnya menjelaskan. "Kalau kau sudah lupa, memberikan kunci apartemennya pada seseorang adalah cara para gay melamar pasangannya,"

"A—ah" Si pirang terbatuk, ia tak suka ini, sensasi memalukan ketika oniks kekasihnya mulai menatapnya seintens itu. Pipinya juga tak bisa diajak kerjasama, kenapa harus terasa sepanas ini. Tak tahan akhirnya ia membuang muka, jantungnya tak kuat.

"Naruto.."

"U—uh aku.."

"Naruto.."

"Teme.. berhenti menatapku seperti itu" Merasa mungkin wajahnya sudah berubah warna Naruto akhirnya menyembunyikannya di leher si raven

"Dua tiga kosong tujuh"

"Hn?"

"Takkan ada siaran ulang"

"Maksudku ada apa dengan tanggal ulang tahunku" Sasuke menyeringai, sesungguhnya dia sudah tau apa maksudnya tapi menggoda kekasihnya ini terlalu menyenangkan.

"Berhenti pura-pura tak tau, brengsek" kesal, naruto pun mendaratkan cubitan keras di pinggang Sasuke membuat pemiliknya mengaduh pelan.

"Ouch.." gemas, si raven membalas dengan menindih si pirang, menjadikan kekasihnya itu tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Sas—kh kau berat.. ukh"

Melihat aksi si pirang yang mulai mendorongnya membuat Sasuke melancarkan niatnya sejak tadi. "Jadi.. kau sekarang tunanganku, benar" seperti Naruto, kalimatnya pun bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan absolut.

"Si-siapa bilang.. kh—temehh berhentihh" Dihujami banjir kecupan gemas di wajahnya membuat Naruto hampir mati. Dia sudah kesusahan mengambil napas karena menahan bobot si raven dan sekarang semakin kesusahan karena ulah kekasihnya itu, jantung dan paru-parunya tak kuat.

"U—uh oke kau benar .. jadi sekarang berhenti .. khh Sasuke aku tak bisa bernapas"

Melihat kakasihnya yang kepayahan Si raven akhirnya berhenti. Tangannya kemudian meraih pinggang Naruto dan menariknya cepat hingga kini mereka bertukar posisi.

"Keputusan tepat, kau sudah menghentikan seseorang 'bangun' barusan"

Naruto mendengus keras, "Kau dan junior sialanmu"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Tak apa, kau kulepas kali ini dan kuizinkan tidur untuk sekarang. Tapi siapkan ranjangmu nanti malam, karena sekarang aku punya akses bebas kesana sekarang."

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto bergidik, dia sungguh tak tau kalau sudah membangunkan sisi Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Coba saja kalau bisa"

Mereka mungkin bukan bagian dari kisah cinta yang luar biasa dan digemari khalayak ramai, terlebih dengan semua perbedaan dan latar belakang yang berwarna, namun cukup dengan saling mengerti dan percaya juga mencintai satu sama lain, kisah mereka akan lebih berharga dari mereka-mereka diluar sana.

End—

A/N : please jangan bunuh gw... w tau ini fic gak pantas dipublish, terlebih untuk diikutin di event.. /sob/

Iya kok w tau, ini tuh gak jelas banget, sangat amat pake banget maksanya, tapi apalah daya ini bukan tipe keahlian gw.. dan kalo gak di buat event n uhukdiseretuhuk si makchi gak akan mungkin w bikin, tadi aja pas ngedit w langsung speechless gegara geli banget sama nih fic.. demi apaaaaahhh, ini fic fluff pertama gw.. dan hasilnya ancur ggra maksa gini terlebih sama kata kata penutupnya, duuuh gak nyambung banget /sobsob/

Dan kalo ada yg tanya soal judul, gugling aja yah.. soalnya w jga gitu ggra kepepet.. :'v /slap

Ya pokoknya maafkan saya readers-sama, nanti kalo ada waktu akan saya edit ulang itupun kalo saya masih berani baca ulang.. Q_Q

Bila berkenan silahkan berikan kritik dan sarannya.. mau demo pun silahkan, sadar diri kok saya orangnya..

Btw.. Happy PuP daaaaayy /tebarPuP/ gak terasa yah udah setahun uhuk—uhuk.. hari ini kita pesta Fluff.. Long life SASUNARU /cipoksemuaauthor/ :*

Fuu,

20.36 — 14/02/2016


End file.
